Déjame te cuento una historia - 3 -
by E.Y.79
Summary: Suicidio... una idea que tal vez invadió tu cabeza, en ese momento que tropezaste... ¿como seguir? ¿Por que? - ¿Mal summary? No lo se, tal vez exagerado, ya que... pasa y lee, dale una oportunidad. Por favor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Hoy vuelvo con una historia de estas, espero les guste. sin mucho que decir por ahora, les veo abajo.

Pense que había superado estas faces... pero que se le hará. No me maten... todavía.

 ** _DESCLEMIER :_** _Love Live School Idols Proyec no me pertenece..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-POV NOZOMI -**

 ** _Al principio un corte pequeño_**

 ** _y apenas_** ** _visible era suficiente;_**

 ** _hoy si no es profundo, el miedo, dolor_**

 ** _o angustia no desaparece._**

 ** _Mis problemas no son nada; lo se,_**

 ** _se lo repito a mi reflejo_**

 ** _cada mañana que lo veo..._**

 ** _Pero no se lo cree_**

 ** _hasta no ver_** ** _una nueva herida._**

 ** _Veo como sale este líquido rojo,_**

 ** _llamado sangre... Y aunque_**

 ** _un impulso de asco_** ** _hace presencia,_**

 ** _no dejo de admirar como brota_**

 ** _de este nuevo corte..._**

 ** _Sonreír es solo una máscara._**

 ** _Hacer lo que me gusta,_**

 ** _una vil fachada_** ** _para que los demás_**

 ** _no molesten con estúpidas preguntas._**

 ** _Amor, ¿Que es eso...?_**

 ** _A mi familia nunca le interese._**

 ** _Siempre de un lado a otro._**

 ** _La soledad mi gran amiga_**

 ** _y una enemiga también,_**

 ** _ya que me recuerda_**

 ** _que nunca habrá nadie a mi lado._**

 ** _Porque llegaste, si solo te lastimó..._**

 ** _Aun hoy, este día desde hace mucho_**

 ** _lo marque en mi calendario para esto..._**

 ** _No es tu culpa, no es culpa de alguna._**

 ** _Pero, no negare que haber probado del elixir_**

 ** _de la alegría y compañía hace que por primera vez,_**

 ** _desde_** ** _hace mucho hacer esto duela..._**

 ** _Ya no hay marcha atrás, ¿o si?_**

-Nozomi, ya llegue.

 _ **Es bueno escuchar tu dulce voz**_

 _ **una ultima vez mi bella Honoka.**_

 ** _Te extrañaré mi querida chica de pan._**

 ** _Te amo, perdona que no sea tan fuerte como tu._**

 ** _Adiós_** ** _mundo._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

Una pelimorada cerro los ojos, ya que un cansancio se apodero de ella. Llevaba ya casi 20 minutos profundizando con aquella navaja su muñeca. Por su parte Honoka una chica de cabellos naranjas y unos ojos azules, terminaba de quitarse los zapatos. Al terminar se le hizo un poco extraño no resivir respuesta hasta ahora, supuso que su novia estaría molesta por haber llegado tarde ese día. Sin juzgar o sospechar el porque verdadero se encamino a la sala de aquel departamento que compartían juntas desde hacia ya, unos 4 años...

-Amor, ¿estas en casa? Perdona que tardara, pero en el trabajo me pidieron ayuda y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde; y por eso te traje tu dulce favorito... -Honoka sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, un impuso de vomitar se hizo presente y no tardo en salir. Después de unos minutos y vomitar instintivamente; corrió al cuerpo de su amada y la tomo entre su brazos.- ¡NOZOMI! - Grito para ver si conseguía su atención, pero no fue el caso. Torpemente agarro su celular y marco a emergencias.

Los paramedicos no tardo y al lograr sentir pulso no dudaron en moverse, subir a la chica a la camilla y de ahí a la ambulancia para llevarla al hospital que Honoka les había indicado. Llegando entro a sala de urgencias, siendo interceptada la chica de cabellera naranja por una pelirroja y una peliazul.

-Déjeme entrar Umi... Maki... -Pidió mientras insistía en seguir avanzando.

-Honoka... -Llamo Umi preocupada a su amiga, que tenia la mirada perdida.

-Honoka, sabemos que ella te importa. Pero no puedes entrar ahí, hasta que los doctores terminen; te doy mi palabra de que mis colegas harán su mejor trabajo para traerla de vuelta. Confía en mi... ¿puedes? -Pregunto Maki, quien abrazo a su amiga al notar que esta ya no insistía y ahora lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Honoka se limito a asentir y aceptar aquel abrazo.- Umi, puedes conseguir una botella de agua. Por favor.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué...? -Pregunto la ojiazul entre el llanto.

-Gracias Umi. Vamos a mi oficina, ahí podemos hablar sin llamar mucho la atención. -Dijo calmada por su amiga, pero la verdad le incomodaba ver la mirada de muchos de la sala de espera sobre ella. Algunas de lastima, otra de confusión y otros empezando a sacar sus teléfonos.

-Pero, ella...

-Ella no se ira, si acaso cuando termine la operación sera llevada a un cuarto y cuando sea el caso, yo te llevara a esta para que puedan verse. Vamos...

-Si.

* * *

Y bien, ¿Que opinan? ¿Que creen que orillo a la amada Nozomi, a esto? ¿Les gusto? ¿Nozomi, saldrá bien?

Ya saben que si quieren la otra parte, tendré que ver como es recibida esta historia; comentarios, seguidores o me gusta (aunque se solo uno) dirá si sale la segunda parte.

Y sin más por el momento, hasta otra. Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DESCLEMEIR : Love Live School Idols Proyec NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- POV NOZOMI -**

 _ **Me gustaría que el día de mañana,**_

 _ **no amaneciera, que**_

 _ **ya no estuviera para**_

 _ **lastimarte...**_

 _ **Que esas voces en mi cabeza callaran**_

 _ **con ideas que, me reducen a nada**_

 _ **soy nada, inútil y cobarde, hasta ahora**_

 _ **nunca puede decirte la verdad**_

 _ **o confrontar a mis papás...**_

 _ **Habla mi lado más honesto,**_

 _ **en estos momentos,**_

 _ **donde mi mente manda. Y mis pensamientos**_

 _ **me recuerdan que te falle, no solo hoy,**_

 _ **ni ayer, o antes de todo...**_

 _ **Personalmente, solo quiero**_

 _ **desaparecer para siempre.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

 _ **Flash Back...**_

 _ **\- Hace unos 18 años atrás. -**_

-Nozomi, hay alguien que queremos conozcas. -Dijo una mujer con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Quien es mami? -Pregunto una niña, no mayor de 7, ladeando la cabeza.

-Su nombre cariño, es Yagami Takamatzu -Se oyó desde la puerta la voz masculina del padre de aquella niña, que con cierta molestia presento al joven. Suspiro y prosiguió cundo la vista de la ojiverde con mirada curiosa.- y desde ahora ambos están comprometidos.

-Ha, ¿Por que? -Pregunto desconcertada.

-Porque al ser de la familia Tojo, la tradición para la descendencia es que a la hija o hijo se le case con alguna otra familia importante; no solo económicamente, si no, también con un puesto o palancas importantes. Y tu hija, eres el futuro, alguien que llegara lejos.

-Mucho gusto, Tojo Nozomi, desde ahora y para siempre me tendrás a tu servicio bella dama. -Saludo con aires de grandeza el niño de cabellera negra y uno ojos azul que penetraban el alma. Beso la mano de esta y se inclino como todo un príncipe mientras colocaba un anillo en la mano izquierdo de la niña que aún ahora se encontraba confundida.

 _ **End Flash Back...**_

* * *

-Buenas tardes, buscamos la habitación de Tojo Nozomi. -Dijo un joven de unos 24, de cabellera negra.

-¿Parentesco? -Pregunto la recepcionista mientras escribía en el computador frente a ella.

-Son sus padres y yo, su prometido.

-¿Prometido?- Pregunto con sorpresa cosa que notaron los presentes.

-Si, señorita.-Bufo el hombre que se apoyo en el mostrador.- Ahora díganos el número de su habitación.-Pidió con molestia.

-Claro, es el 309. -Dijo con algo de miedo.

-Gracias. -Mustio el hombre antes de seguir su camino.

 _Tomando el radio que tenia cerca y trago pesado antes de hablar.- Doctora Nishikino, ¿me escucha? Soy Emilia, la recepcionista del dia de hoy. -Dijo nerviosa._

 _-Si, así es, ¿ Que pasa? -Pregunto con indiferencia la pelirroja, ya que en ese momento se encontraba ocupada en unos papeles que no noto la inseguridad de su amiga y compañera._

 _-La familia de Tojo Nozomi llego, van para su habitación. -Respondió después de un rato._

 _-Gracias, avisare a Honoka. -Dijo feliz, saliendo del cuarto donde estaba y se dirigió a donde su amiga pelimorada, que le quedaba cerca._

 _-Sería mejor que no. -Dijo al instante algo alterada.- Hay un problema..._

 _-¿Un problema? -Pregunto esperando una respuesta._

-Buenas, ¿esta es la habitación de Tojo Nozomi? -Interrumpió la voz de una mujer con una duda, que se puso frente a ella.

-Así es señora; -Afirmo mientras abria la puerta y dejaba entrar a esto. Bajo el sonido del radio para que este no les interrumpiera.- son la familia Tojo cierto.

-Así es, además claro de su pretendiente. ¿Usted es la doctora a cargo? -Soltó el hombre con calma; pero para la pelirroja las primeras palabras parecieron ser dichas atropelladamente sin darle tiempo de entender.

-¿Pretendiente... ? -Pregunto consternada aun y perdiendo de vista la pregunto importante que debía responder en ese momento.

\- Si, ¿por que le causa impresión...? -Pregunto divertido.- Ya se, hubiera querido conocerme antes. -Dijo con arrogancia y pasando la mano por su fleco.- Lo siento lady, pero mi corazón a pertenecido a esta dama hace unos 18 años. -Agrego tomando la mano de esta.

-¿18? -Pregunto con una expresión difícil de entender para los otros presentes.

-Así es, ahora dígame, ¿cual es el estado de mi hija? ¿Despertara pronto? -Pregunto el hombre que se empezaba a irritar.

-Ella esta estable, aunque profundas sus heridas y por ello perdió demasiada sangre... Eso no se lo puedo responder ella es la que permitirá eso consciente o inconscientemente... -Fui interrumpida por el joven.

-Lo hará; señor, lo escucho de ella estaba emocionada por la boda. -Dijo con orgullo.

-¿Casarse? ¿Cuando? no, recuerdo que me dijera algo.-Pregunto calmada y con respeto.-Igual fue una suerte que... Su compañera, regresará y le encontrará. Y que siendo también amiga mía recibiera las mejores atenciones. -Agrego esperando conseguir una respuesta tranquila.

-Espero conocer a esa joven, que se ve es buena amiga de mi hija. -Se unió la mujer que tenia la mano apoyada en el hombro de su esposo.- Y gracias a usted, también ya que amistades así valen mucho; esto es algo muy importante no solo para ella, si no, por las familias que se unirán. -Dijo feliz.- El mes próximo se tenia planeado todo, solo faltaba que ella llegara a Francia donde la esperábamos. Para vivir todos juntos de nuevo.-Respondió al fin las preguntas iniciales de la pelirroja, que se sentía incomoda.- Tal vez iba a ser una sorpresa, ya que recuerdo me dijo que apartara unos 3 boletos mas, aparte del de ella.

-Si. Bien tengo otros pacientes y si señor Tojo, soy la medico responsable, así que cualquier cosa llámeme. Me retiro para que estén a solas. -Dijo Maki, saliendo de la habitación. _-Emilia, cuando llegue Honoka avísame y mándala primero a mi oficina. -Dijo ya lejos y regresando el sonido al radio._

 _-Ya llego doctora, va para la habitación..._

 _-Demonios... gracias, la detendré aquí._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flash Back...**_

 _ **\- Hace unos 7 años atrás. -**_

-Entonces te iras por in año, Nozomi-chan -Comento con tristeza Honoka, quien solo miraba hacia el piso.

-Si, mi familia quiere verme... -Dijo con voz dulce y tomando la mano de esta.- Ademas, necesito hablar con ellos sobre lo que quiero para mi futuro. -Agrego poniendo mas fuerza al agarre.

-No te preocupes son tus padres, seguro entenderán. -Dijo ofreciendo una gran sonrisa, pero se podía ver el miedo de la pelinaranja.- Segura, de que no quieres que vaya, para estar a tu lado. -Agrego con besando la mejilla de esta.- Yo no tengo problema. Se que tal vez no reaccionen bien a la primera; pero cuando yo le dije a mis padre, me ignoraron por casi un año. Pero al ser la hija mayor y siempre seguí sus demandas... el hecho de ser lo que soy, mi gusto, solo fue un "tropezón" que me hace ser feliz todos los días. Al final, eso es lo que ellos esperan cuando despiertan en el hecho de que... llego el momento de formar tu vida a base de decisiones. Es cuando empiezas a madurar y mostrarte firme ante lo que escoges.

-Sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de decir algo.- Vaya que aún me sorprendes. Te amo... no lo dudes, eres lo mejor que he escogido. -Cortando la distancia entre sus labios.- Podre sola, ya veras. -Dijo antes de besarle.

-Yo te amo, mucho mas. -Dijo al fin de recuperar el aliento.- Me avisas cuando estés por volver, vale. Quiero venir por ti y oír todo lo que quieras decir. -Agrego con lagrimas en los ojos, ocultándose en el pecho de esta antes de soltar a llorar. La pelimorada, le abrazo con fuerza y besa su frente periódicamente, resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Lo haré, mi chica de pan. Ahora debo irme. Volveré y sabes porque...

-Nego con la cabeza, sin apartarse del pecho de esta.

-Porque hay cierta personita que sin ella no soy feliz, y esa persona eres tu. -Dijo con dulzura y una melodiosa voz.

 _ **Pause Flash Back...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Maki-chan, ¿Como estas? -Pregunto la ojiazul que por fin después de 3 semanas volvía a sonreír.- ¿Esta todo bien...? Maki-chan... no tienes que tirar de mi... ¿A donde me llevas? -Pedía saber Honoka, quien contra su voluntad era arrastrada en dirección contraria donde su novia se encontraba.

-Honoka... -Llamo a su amiga por su nombre cuando llego al fin a su oficina, sentándola en el sillón y poniendo seguro a la puerta.

-¿Que pasa? Maki... ¿Algo malo pasa con Nozomi?-Pregunto asustada.- Por favor di algo. -Grito irritada, ya que el silencio le empezaba a incomodar.

-Honoka. Tu y Nozomi... ¿se decían todo? -Pregunto Maki, con dificultad; ya que una vez dijera lo que acababa de pasar, lo que pasaría si entraba a esa habitación la felicidad acabaría. La verdad sabia, cuanto sufrió Honoka en asumir lo que era, lo que había rechazado. Solo por quedarse a lado de la pelimorada que se encontraba en esa cama. Quería odiarla, pero también era su amiga, quien la ayudo en momentos donde ella quiso irse. ¿Por que pasa todo esto?

-¿Maki, estas bien? -Pregunto Honoka al notar que esta realmente no le había prestado atención a su respuesta.

-Perdona... continua.

-Esta bien. Te he respondido que si... claro, ignorando el hecho de que ella pensaba en esto... hacia esto y nunca me pidió ayuda. -Dijo con tristeza.

-Pues habrá que esperar a que despierte, para que nos de una explicación. Ya que creo te la merece. -Dijo cansada, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿De que hablas? -Pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Honoka, su familia llego; sus padres están con ella... al igual que... -Un pequeño nudo se formo en su garganta.

-¿Quien? -Pregunto mirando a los ojos de Maki.

-Su prometido, con el que se casara, claro si despierta, el mes próximo. -Dijo con miedo.

-¡¿Prometido?! -Pregunto de un grito, levantándose de golpe para quedar frente a frente.- No crees que es una broma muy cruel...

-Si. Yo no te jugaría una broma. Lo sabes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continue Flash Back...**_

-Buenas noches, ¿Tiene alguna recervasión? -Pregunto una mujer al ver a la pelimorada.

-Si, rente una habitación por 3 meses.

-¿Nombre?

-Nozomi

-¿Usted es la señorita Nozomi Tojo?

-Si.

-Habitación numero 206.

-Gracias... Deme un minuto. -Dijo al ver su celular.- _Bueno..._

 _-Hija, ¿Ya tienes una fecha para venir?_

 _-Buenas padre. Si, llegare en tres meses, ya que debo arreglar unas cosas antes de ir a casa._

 _-Esta bien. Pero mas te vale que sea verdad esta vez. La familia de Takamatzu no soportara un segundo plantón._

 _-Si, esta vez iré... debo irme._

 _-Nozomi, te estaremos es... -corto la llamada._

 _ **End Flash Back...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Hace 9 años atrás -**

 _Te amo, cuando despierto_

 _lo primero que inunda mi pensar._

 _Tu mirada, me encadena,_

 _cada que se cruza con la mía._

 _Tus labios, son tentadores,_

 _tentadores e imagino, dulces._

 _¿Saldrías conmigo?_

-Honoka-chan... si, si, si quiero. -Dijo abalanzándose a ella para abrazarlas, haciendo que ambas cayeran.

* * *

¿Mucho salto temporal, no?¿Les molesta? ¿Sera esto el causante de la acción que a tomado Nozomi? Falta conocer algunos detalles mas, pero eso sera en la siguiente.

Gracias por los que comentaron, siguen y marcaron como favorita esta historia. Espero no fallar.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
